


I Wish There Were Words Stronger Than "I  Love You"

by Janso



Category: Eliza x Alycia, Elycia - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl On Girl, Girl x Girl, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janso/pseuds/Janso
Summary: After Season 3 of The 1OO is finished with filming and Alycia has to leave, she can't say goodbye without letting Eliza know how she feels. This is their whirlwind of a relationship from that point on, and everything in between.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story, so be easy on me. If you're here just for the smut, Chapter 5 is where it really is. There is a small part in Chapter 6 as well. Thank you for all your support :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is a little short - I just needed to get the beginning out there <3

“And that’s a wrap!” The director shouted, his voice booming across the room as Alycia pulled her face away from Eliza. The brunette couldn’t help but smile at what just happened – getting to kiss the beautiful blonde once again. It hadn’t been scripted for her to cry, but the overwhelming feelings of emotions and ending the character she loved so dearly came pouring out. Even though their romance was strictly professional, Alycia still felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach every time Eliza looked at her.

“I’m surprised we got through that without laughing,” Eliza giggled, her blue eyes searching Alycia’s face. 

Before she could say anything, a feeling of dread dropped in the pit of her stomach. Her last day of filming was finally over, and the she wouldn’t be seeing much of Eliza after this. They had filmed the finally months before.  
“Yeah,” Alycia stuttered, just realizing that she hadn’t given a response after the blonde nudged her arm.

“Hey, are you alright?” Eliza asked, her brow furrowing as she tried to make eye contact with Alycia, but was unable to meet her green eyes due to the fact they were staring at the ground. Eliza had been dreading this day as well, and now that the final cut was over, she knew she and Alycia had limited days left together.

When the brunette didn’t respond. Eliza wrapped her arms around her and pulled her tightly in for a hug. She could still feel the soft warmth of Alycia’s lips lingering on her own, and she closed her eyes as the other woman hugged her just as tight. They were both scared of losing each other, yet neither one knew what the other felt.

“It’ll be okay, you have to go film your second season of Fear, and there’s no doubt in my mind that every director in the country will be calling your name,” Eliza whispered, her hand rubbing Alycia’s back softly as Alycia buried her face in the older woman’s shoulder.

Alycia sighed and soaked up the feeling of being in the other girl’s arms, her fingers wanting to thread through her blonde locks, but she held herself back. Besides countless sleepovers, laughter, movie nights and stories passed between the two, any relationship past friendship hadn’t been explored past the screen. What Eliza didn’t know, though, was that she wasn’t scared for what was to come, she was scared of losing her. She still had tonight, though. The plan had originally been for her to catch a flight in two days, but her filming schedule for Fear the Walking Dead had been pushed up, making it so she had to leave even earlier. Only the highest crew knew this because she didn’t want to put a damper on the after party tonight - she just wanted to enjoy being with her friends. 

Eliza pulled back first, holding Alycia at arms length away before realizing a tear was sliding down the brunette’s face again. Using her thumb, she wiped it off and gave her a smile. “Come on, let’s go find the others.”

Seeing the blonde smile at her, Alycia nodded and sniffled, feeling embarrassed for having been caught crying. She needed to tell Eliza how she felt. She needed to know if she felt the same way, but if she didn’t it would be devastating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and post this now. Don't you worry, it's gonna get really good really fast ;)

Eliza took a deep breath and ran her hands down her sides, feeling the material of the tight black dress she had on. Her hair was curled and she had a full face of makeup on. Her mind wandered to Alycia, wondering what she was wearing in her room, what she was doing. There was no doubt about their chemistry. Coming back to reality, she saw a smile on her face and felt her heart swell. She really liked this girl, yet she only had two days left with her.

Meanwhile, in Alycia’s room, she had on a flowy white dress with black trim, diamond stud earrings and black high heels. She felt pretty, and was trying to dress up to give herself confidence. Tonight was the night she would tell Eliza she liked her. She really, really liked her.  
They were scheduled to meet before the party in the lobby, and when her phone buzzed with a text, her heart skipped a beat seeing it was Eliza.

Eliza x - Hey, Marie came by my room with Bob and refused to leave without me. I’m really sorry, catch you at the party :)

A pang of disappoint and relief mixed together in her chest, and she took a deep breath. This would give her more time to prepare for what was to come. In her mind, she doubted herself. Picking up her phone, she sent a text back.

Eliza felt the small black purse she held in her hand vibrate, indicating she received a text message. She went to pull out her phone, but was interrupted once more as Bob threw his arm around her shoulders. 

“Great season, eh? The fans are going to eat this up. You know, some of those Bellarke shippers aren’t gonna be too happy though,” He said, his laugh deep and comforting. 

Laughing alongside of him, Eliza shouldered him playfully. The older man had grown to become like family to her, and she viewed him much like her older brother. “I know. The war going on between Bellarke and Clexa is gonna take a whole new turn after this episode airs,” She smiled, her thoughts being drawn back to the sexy actress who played Lexa. Her heart twisted in her chest and she longed to feel that kiss again.

Suddenly, she had the overwhelming urge to check her phone. Pulling away from Bob with a friendly grin as they walked into the room the party was being held in, she didn’t even take a moment to look around the gigantic dining hall. Instead, she looked at the text she received from the girl who had been on her mind since their final kiss.

Alycia xx - Alright! See ya in a little bit x 

Eliza smiled and put her phone back in her purse, her heart beating a little bit faster from the “x” at the end of that sentence. She was probably overthinking it, though. Over these past few months, Alycia had become one of her closest friends, and she didn’t want to ruin what they had going for them.

Looking up from her spot, she saw Lindsey and Marie waving like crazy from across the room, calling her over for a drink. A grin spread across her face and she sat down next to Lindsey, the bubbly brunette giving her a hug as she did. “I can not wait to see the reactions to this season! I’m so proud of you,” Her co-star praised, causing Eliza to blush.

“Well, what about you? That scene where you were taken over by A.L.L.E?! One of the best performances I’ve seen to date,” The blonde praised back, giving her best friend a small peck on the cheek.

Both Marie and Lindsey had formed a tight bond with Eliza from season one where the three up and coming actresses found comfort in each other, watching one another grow and form as their own people and together. The three of them always fell back on each other during tough times.

One of the more recent, was when Ricky had decided to leave the show after conflicts with the directors. Marie had confessed her love for him only days before, and the two seemed to be killing it at the whole “relationship” thing, until he suddenly broke things off to find a show more fitting and respectful towards him. Marie had been heartbroken.

That being said, the two had noticed the way she got when she was around Alycia. It was nothing either of them had seen before, and Eliza seemed to glow whenever her name was even mentioned. Lindsey and Marie had agreed not to bring it up because they didn’t want to call her out and make her uncomfortable during filming, but now that it was over, they saw no reason to hold back.

“So, are you gonna tell us what’s been going on between you and Alycia?” Lindsey prodded, and Marie took a shot before leaning over to look around her and at Eliza, both eyes filled with the knowing that their blonde co-star had begun to fall for the aussie.

“W-What?” The question had caught her so off guard, she almost choked. “What about it? We’re just friends!” She exclaimed.

“We see the way you look at her,” Marie smiled. She was truly just hoping her friend would find happiness, but then again she didn’t want her to get hurt.

“Yeah. You can’t tell me all those kisses and that chemistry on screen didn’t transfer off screen! We’ve seen you guys together, hanging out. Always laughing and touching,” Lindsey added.

Eliza shrugged, her face burning hot. “I mean, I like her.. yeah. She makes me feel all happy and nervous,” She said with a nervous laugh.

“I told you!” Lindsey exclaimed, swiveling on her seat to face Marie, who shook her head. “We both knew from the beginning,” They laughed. Turning back to Eliza, Marie’s face fell still and Lindsey’s turned smug. “Speak of the devil,” Lindsey whispered.

Turning around, Eliza’s blue eyes met a sight that made her heart jump out of her chest. Alycia, looking like a fucking goddess in the doorway. Her hair fell around her shoulders and her dress snug on the upper half, yet slightly flowy on the lower. She looked so beautiful. Eliza could feel all of her emotions raging at once. Damn, she really liked this girl.

From across the room, Alycia searched the sea of people, her eyes finally landing at the bar to see Eliza staring at her, her mouth slightly open, while Marie gave her a friendly smile and Lindsey began to wave her over. She suddenly felt self-conscious walking over to them, though her green eyes scanned Eliza from head to toe. Her legs peered out from under her tight dress, making Alycia want to stop in her tracks from the sheer sexiness of the whole situation.

While she was walking across the large room, politely making her way past people, Lindsey poked Eliza’s back playfully, making her even more excited as Alycia approached.

“Hey, guys,” Alycia smiled, though her eyes locked on Eliza’s as she waved to the group.

“Hey! Great last day of filming,” Marie praised.

“We will miss you so much! We have to be sure to plan a get together after this sometime! I will miss being with you onset,” Lindsey smiled. Although they had no screen time together as Lexa and Raven, they often had conversations with each other, Lindsey constantly cracking jokes. Alycia had really come to love the crew, and was sad to see it was all over.

Although they didn’t know she would be leaving at 6am to fly back to film for Fear the Walking Dead, Alycia decided she would spare them of that knowledge until later. “I know, I will miss you guys! Thank you for making me feel like family so fast,” She smiled, embracing Lindsey and Marie in a hug before turning to look at Eliza who had just been offered a shot of tequila. Squeezing between her and Lindsey, she lifted a finger to get one as well, her shoulder brushing Eliza’s.

“I can’t believe it’s really coming to an end,” The blonde Australian sighed, looking over at the beautiful girl in the white dress. She look absolutely stunning. 

“I know. It’s weird. I’ll miss this. Dancing and singing on set. I-” Alycia caught herself before going on. She had almost said she hadn’t felt that connection before with anyone - but to her knowledge, Eliza was straight. The blonde had only ever mentioned past boyfriends, so that put another seed of doubt in her mind.

Eliza began to laugh, her beautiful smile making the room light up. “Remember the time I fell trying to dance?” She asked, a small blush creeping up her face as she turned to look at Alycia as she downed the shot.

The brunette recoiled from the taste, the burning sensation trailing down her body as her face twisted up. This only caused her to laugh harder. 

“A bit bitter?” Eliza asked with a giggle.

“Oh, hush,” she laughed, pushing her playfully before resting her hand on top of Eliza’s. It wasn’t expected, but it just felt so right. “You’re a great dancer. The fall was hilarious though,” She giggled.

Eliza glanced down at their hands and felt a rush of excitement. She wanted so badly to brush the stray hair out of Alycia’s face, but she remained still. A soft smile crept onto her face, and her blue eyes filled with lust.

“Hey! Come dance!” Lindsey called. Somehow, she and Marie had made their way to the dance floor and were dancing with Devon, Chris and Richard while the two were engrossed in their own conversation. It wasn’t like them to be so oblivious, but when they were together it felt like the whole world stopped.

Eliza giggled, flipping her hand over to grab a hold of Alycia’s. “Come on, let’s join them,” She smiled.

Nodding in agreement, Alycia stood and began to follow her with a laugh, watching as Lindsey began to grind on Devon who didn’t look too upset about it.

“You look beautiful tonight, by the way,” Eliza whispered, her lips grazing Alycia’s ear before she dropped her hand and twirled over to Marie, leaving Alycia speechless. Before she could move, Richard grabbed her arm and began to dance with her, causing the aussie to snap out of her world. The lights dimmed as the music bumped, which she was grateful for to cover her red face. 

She began to laugh as more of the cast made their way to the floor, dancing with one another. It really was a big family, and oh how she’d miss them. Dancing between Richard and Lindsey, she threw her arms up and decided to let the thoughts of leaving stay in the back of her mind for the night while she enjoyed this cast for possibly the last time. Out of the corner of her eye, though, she saw Eliza dancing alongside of Maria and knew she would miss the beautiful blonde most of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know any suggestions you have!


	3. Chapter 3

Laughter could be heard from all over the room. Shots were being taken left and right, cast and crew members mingling together. They had been renewed for a fourth season, so everyone had no worries in their minds while celebrating. Well, almost everyone.

Out on the dance floor, Alycia made her way over to Eliza, brushing her hand against her back as she approached her. “Hey,” She smiled, having to lean in so the blonde could hear her.

“Hey!” Eliza said excitedly, pulling away from her group to give her full attention to the woman who made her heart flutter. “Have you gotten anything more to drink? I can order us so margaritas,” She offered.

Alycia shook her head but had to hold herself back from reaching up and touching the curve of her lips as Eliza smiled. God, she was so beautiful. “No, that’s alright! I’m trying to avoid getting drunk,” She laughed.

“Well, that’s no fun!” The other girl frowned, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards her. She cheered as the next song came on, determined to spend whatever time she had left with the brunette. “Well if you aren’t gonna drink with me, at least dance with me!” It was more of a command than an offer, and one Alycia couldn’t refuse.

She grabbed Eliza’s hips, pulling the tipsy girl into her body as they danced. Eliza turned around and began to grind on Alycia, causing her eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. She was frozen for a moment, but then placed her hands back on her hips and moved their bodies together. They were laughing, and it felt like everyone had dropped off the face of the earth until it was just them. 

Nearby on the dance floor, Lindsey looked over to see the two girls totally wrapped up in each other, their bodies moving as one. She giggled, nudging Marie to look which caused Bob to do so as well. 

“Damn,” Bob smirked, shaking his head at the two. He was more than supportive of them if they did decide to become anything more than just friends, but he knew not to intervene. It was their business, not his. Eliza was like his sister, and he and Alycia had spent time on set bonding over the little things in life like bugs and flowers.

Marie and Lindsey on the other hand wanted to help nudge the situation along the right path, but it looked like it was headed there already. “Do you think they’ll ever get up the nerve?” Marie asked, and Lindsey nodded. “Eventually.”

The song ended much too soon, and Eliza turned to face her, full of energy and happiness. Alycia was blushing, but the dim lights hid it for her as she smiled back at the blonde, just glowing. They stood there like that for a moment, just loving being in each other’s presence before the next song came on. It was a slow song, Alycia grabbed her hand, pulling her away towards the bar. 

“I changed my mind, let's drink,” She said as the rest of the team trickled out onto the dance floor, pairing up to dance. She didn't want to risk the chance of someone trying to steal Eliza for a dance. They had a momentum going. Neither wanted to leave the other’s side.

Eliza let herself be dragged to the bar without a word and hopped up on the stool, ordering two margaritas for them. Glancing over at Alycia, she softly bit her lip while she wasn't looking and just observed the pure beauty of the girl. Her features were soft, but her jaw line could stop someone in their tracks. There was a spot of black paint near her hairline that she must have missed washing off the war paint. 

Out of the corner of her eye Alycia could see Eliza staring at her, but when she went to look at the blonde the margaritas were slid across the counter, taking their attention and directing them towards the drinks. 

They both took a sip at the same time, savoring the tangy taste before her green eyes landed on Eliza. She met her eyes, and the warmth she saw in the depths of her blue eyes caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. Taking another swig of the drink, she decided it was now or never. “Can we go talk somewhere?” She asked softly.

She nodded, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. God, how she loved that green. Alycia made her feel like she was flying. They had a connection like no other, and it was unbelievable. “Sure, where?” She asked, reaching over to place her hand on her arm. It wasn’t unusual for the two to be touching, but it felt like fire whenever they did.

“Anywhere. Just somewhere private,” She said, glancing around before catching Devon’s eye. She threw him a friendly smile, but a peg off doubt was set in her mind. People surely knew she was catching feelings for Eliza. Was it that obvious? Taking a deep breath, she finished the margarita and stood to head to the bathroom. “Nowhere fancy,” She grinned, wrapping her arm around the blonde’s waist while they walked.

She threw her arm around Alycia’s shoulder, the scent of her perfume wafting up with it. The thought of going to talk with her alone had sobered her up a little bit, and anticipation buzzed in her stomach.

Once they reached the bathroom, they untangled themselves when they opened the door, and Alycia paced for a moment, catching her breath. Eliza stood with her hands behind her back, leaning against the door to keep anyone else from coming in.

Turning to face her, Alycia took a deep breath. She was now somewhat across the room, and Eliza’s face was a mix between nervous and confused. Lord knows what would come out of this. If Eliza didn’t feel the same way, they wouldn’t have to see each other much after this. Since she was leaving in the morning, she knew she couldn’t risk losing her last chance.

“I’m gonna miss you. A lot,” She started, beginning to walk over to her.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Leesh,” Eliza said, her voice cracking unexpectedly. She leaned harder against the door to try and stop her hands from shaking. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

“No, I’m gonna miss everyone, but I’ll miss you the most,” She said, her voice getting quiet as she stopped an arm's length away from her.

Eliza swallowed hard, nodding her head in agreement. God, how she just wanted to grab her by the hips and pull her towards her, but her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding too hard for her to be able to concentrate fully on what she wanted to do. Instead, she just listened, watching Alycia’s every move.

She took another breath, inching a bit closer to her. “I like you, Eliza. Like, I really, really like you. I know we’re just friends, but I want to be so much more than that,” She stopped, breaking eye contact for a moment. “Getting to kiss you was honestly one of the most amazing things. You’ve become one of my best friends, but God you’re so beautiful,” She breathed, her voice coming out as a whisper. Her nerves were beginning to get the best of her, and she bit her tongue before she started to ramble.

Eliza was silent, totally shocked by the confession. She stood there for a moment, observing her absolutely beautiful face and the sincerity in her voice. Her heart felt like it was about to burst at the words. The way Alycia fidgeted nervously just a few inches away from her completed the urge she had to grab her and pull her into her, so she did just that. Reaching out, she pulled her towards her body by her arms, gazing into beautiful, nervous green eyes.

“I really, really like you,” Eliza said back, her voice just as quiet as Alycia’s was. She was still leaned against the door, so when Alycia brought her hand up to her face, she was pinned.

She touched the soft curve of her cheek bone, running her thumb across Eliza’s cheek while she studied her lips. Eliza bit her lip, which sent her over the edge. Pulling her in, she kissed her. There were feelings there when it was Clarke and Lexa, but when it was just them - pure and raw, nothing could beat that. 

Eliza was prepared for the kiss. She had felt the way their lips met before, soft and full, but it was a whole new world. They both pulled back for a shaky breath, much like they had when they were acting but this was no longer required for their careers. This was necessary for themselves.

At first, the kiss was soft and tentative, but when she returned the kiss, their hunger for each other went wild. It became deeper, starting with Eliza biting Alycia’s bottom lip and pulling on it softly. Alycia ran her tongue across the blonde’s lips once she was released from the grip of her teeth, and she didn’t hesitate to open her mouth, allowing her access. They had waited too long for this, their need for each other boiling over as they explored one another’s mouths.

They both got lost in the moment, forgetting where they were, just as someone tried to get in the bathroom. The door jerked, causing Eliza to fall into an unprepared Alycia, sending the girls tumbling to the ground. 

“Fuck,” Eliza whispered, staring at Alycia’s plump lips for just a second more before getting off of her and holding out a hand to help her up. 

Their cheeks were flushed, and their breathing a bit harder than normal as Lindsey tried the door again, looking confused before pushing her way in. Her jaw dropped as she saw the two standing side by side, Alycia looking like she was just coming back to reality, and Eliza biting her lip. 

“Oh, shit!” Lindsey exclaimed. “Damn, I’m really sorry guys,” She said, a mischievous look once again making it’s way onto her face. She didn’t know exactly what she was interrupting, but she had a pretty good guess. “I’ll go-” She started, but got caught off by Alycia.

“No, it’s alright, we were just..washing up,” She said with a laugh. They were obviously caught in the act, and although it was exactly what she had wanted, bringing a bunch of other people into the mix could make things complicated.

Eliza nodded in agreement, throwing Lindsey a huge grin. She was over the moon. Grabbing Alycia’s hand, she laced their fingers together and pulled her out into the hallway. She was more than eager to continue where they had left off, but once they left the bathroom, Alycia stopped. Eliza turned to face her with obvious confusion. 

“I know this is the wrong time to tell you this, but I don’t want to spring it on you later,” She said, pulling Eliza closer to her. “My flight got pushed up to 6am,” She said, studying her face. She knew it wasn’t the right time to drop that bomb, but she didn’t want Eliza thinking they still had two days. It didn’t make much of a difference, but she could see the hurt on her face. “My filming for Fear got moved to a day earlier since it leaked that we stopped filming today. They need me to fly out in the morning.”

“Tomorrow morning?” She said, just hoping she was meaning the morning after tomorrow. Her stomach dropped, and for some reason she felt angry Alycia would tell her this after they revealed what they felt towards each other. It felt like a betrayal of trust.

“Yeah, tomorrow morning,” Alycia said, letting go of Eliza’s hand as she pulled back. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. The directors and I decided to let everyone know after the party..just so it didn’t put a damper on things, you know?” She said, looking apologetically at Eliza. 

She didn’t meet her eyes, and instead stared at a spot on the ground past her shoes. “I don’t know what to say..” She trailed off, hesitating for a moment before adding, “Let’s go back to the party.”

Alycia’s heart dropped. This could be it for them. There was no more continuing where they left off. Eliza turned around and walked back into the room before she could say anything back, almost instantly being swept up by the sea of people. 

“Alycia!” Chris called, waving her over. She headed over to sit with him, plastering a fake smile on her face, though she felt like she had just crashed to the ground from cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support! Be on the lookout for Chapter 4. I'll post it sometime tomorrow <3 Again, any comments and suggestions are appreciated :) -Janso


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsey walked into the room, spotting Alycia sitting at a table talking to Christopher without Eliza by her side. Instantly, she frowned and looked around for the blonde who she assumed would be with her after she had just walked in on their little session in the bathroom. Not seeing her anywhere, she walked over to Alycia and placed her hand on her back.

“Hey, where’s your partner in crime?” She asked, smiling down at the other brunette. When Alycia looked up, she could instantly see the worry in her eyes.

“I’m not sure. I mentioned that my flight had to get pushed up and she got really upset and kind of stormed off,” She responded, excusing herself from Chris to stand. 

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Lindsey asked, the news shocking her. When Alycia nodded, she pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m not kidding when I say we will plan something soon. I’ll miss you so much!” She said, feeling an overwhelming amount of sadness for the woman. “I’m gonna see if I can go find Eliza,” She said.

“No no! Not for me, at least. She seemed really upset with me.. I don’t want to bother her anymore,” Alycia said, attempting to make her voice sound peppy but failing at it. “I think I’m gonna call it a night,” She said, looking at her phone to see it was only 11:17pm.

“You can’t leave yet!” Lindsey protested, pulling her in for another hug. “You can’t give up on Eliza so easily. She was probably just caught off guard, that’s all,” She whispered into her ear, giving her quiet words of encouragement. She didn’t want to make the budding romance known to those around them.

Alycia frowned. “I think I’m just gonna go say my goodbyes,” She said with a sad smile. “Thank you, Lindsey. You’ve really helped me fit in here,” She said, waving to Chris before wrapping her arms around his neck. She went to find the rest of the cast she was closest to, making sure she didn’t miss a single one.

Eliza, on the other hand, had downed three shots in the time she had been back from her “bathroom break” and was all over Devon on the dance floor. Marie and Bob danced together next to them and as soon as Lindsey saw the scene, she rushed over. 

“Sorry, gotta steal her,” She said loudly to Devon so he could hear her over the music. He just nodded and danced his way over to Marie. Grabbing Eliza by the arm, Lindsey pulled her aside, making her almost topple over. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” The American asked, trying to get the Australian’s attention fully on her. Eliza groaned, throwing her head back in exasperation. It was obvious the alcohol had hit her fast. 

“I just want to dance! You can’t trust anyone nowadays!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Lindsey quickly pushed them back to her sides and grabbed her face, making her look at her through half-open eyelids. 

“Eliza, listen to me. I think you’re doing the wrong thing here. You’ve liked this girl since last season. We all could tell. Marie, Bob and I have had many conversations about it, and call me crazy but I walked in to you two about to strip in the bathroom. You finally know how she feels back.. I assume. When you’re sober, you’re gonna tell me details but for now- hey!” She said as Eliza began to look away, trying to grab her attention, “This girl really likes you. You really like her. So what she’s leaving early? Don’t let her leave on terms like this. Last time, you knew she was coming back. This time she probably isn’t!” Lindsey exclaimed.

About that time, Alycia was being embraced by Devon and Marie while Bob threw a confused look over to Lindsey and Eliza, silently asking what had happened. Before any exchange of signals could be passed, Lexa’s actress was wrapped in his arms. 

“I’ll miss you,” She said to Bob, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around her.

“You too, my flower buddy,” He said with a smile, pulling back before adding, “Take care of yourself.”

Those three were the end of her goodbyes, and she slipped out of the room without another word, making her way up to her hotel suite.

It suddenly seemed to dawn on Eliza what she had done. She had made a huge mistake, and tried to sober herself up enough to comprehend exactly what was going on, but her mind was blurry and any words she tried to get out seemed difficult.

Lindsey shook her again. “She’s gonna be gone by the time you come to your senses,” She sighed. If Eliza didn’t take matters into her own hands, their chances of reconciliation in person was slim to none.

“Honestly, that was a stupid thing to get mad at her for. There is no reason you should have stormed off! She can’t help that they called her in to film earlier. Stop being dramatic and get yourself together. Drink lots of water and think about what just happened,” Lindsey said firmly, very frustrated with her friend right now. Looking around, she found an unopened bottle of water and shoved it into Eliza’s chest, causing her to stumble back a little bit before walking away.

Eliza looked behind her, pulling out the chair nearest to her and lowering herself slowly to the cushion. It was just beginning to dawn on her what it would mean for Alycia to leave without saying goodbye. She didn’t understand why Lindsey was so upset about it though. It didn’t affect her. Frowning, she opened the bottle and drank half of it, rubbing her temples as she tried to sober herself up enough to possibly go talk to Alycia.

Devon danced over to her, trying to pull her back to the dance floor, but she just shook her head. She wasn’t in the mood to party at the moment. She needed to think.

Excusing herself, she made her way to the bathroom without taking her eyes off the floor and locked herself in an ugly blue stall. Sitting down on the closed toilet lid, she rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. 

She liked Alycia, a lot. When she had told her she was leaving early, it came as a shock and felt like she was trying to throw her a curveball. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like an idiot. Alycia had just been trying to warn her about it not to catch her off guard later. If things had advanced further between them, and she woke up the next morning to Alycia leaving it would have been even worse. For the last few months of filming, she would sneak peeks at her every chance she got. Her smile while talking to someone, her laugh, her soft green eyes, her jaw line, her ass. She had a really nice ass. Eliza shook her head, snorting at herself. She was such an idiot to do what she had, Lindsey was right. She hadn’t felt like she did in a long time, and all she wanted to do every second was spend as much time with Alycia as possible.

She took another sip of the water, closing the cap tightly before standing. The loud music was beginning to make her head pound, and she glanced down at her phone to check for the off chance that Alycia had texted her. She hadn’t, but the time read 11:31pm. Had it really taken her that long to get her head on straight?

The room full of bodies suddenly felt very overwhelming, so she stood from her chair to go find Alycia’s room. In the time they had been placed in that particular hotel, they had six movie nights, three sleepovers, and many, many conversations in that room. She knew how to get there without a doubt.

A part of her stopped, wondering why Alycia hadn’t chased after her. Why didn’t she care enough to follow her drunkenly and beg for her forgiveness. Instantly, she felt selfish. She didn’t want the brunette to grovel at her feet. It should actually be close to the opposite. 

Taking a deep breath, she stood in the elevator alone, pressing the round number 7 before taking a step back. The throbbing in her head had gone down a little bit since she left the party, but she knew tomorrow would probably lead to a nasty hangover.

The doors dinged as they slid open, and suddenly she was frozen. She had been a complete asshole, and now what? Would Alycia not even want to see her? That couldn’t be the case..right? They had a mind blowing kiss in the bathroom, and just the thought of it made her knees weak again. 

She had been standing there for too long, and the doors began to shut. Quickly reaching out an arm, they bumped against it and opened again, allowing her to step out.

Eliza began walking down the hallway, nervously wiping her hands on her dress before stopping at room 724. She took another deep breath, trying to compose herself before knocking. What was she even gonna say? She had no idea. 

Reaching up a fist, she knocked quietly on the door, her heart beat speeding up rapidly. For a moment, she wasn’t sure anyone was inside. She knew this was Alycia’s room, and she had seen her leave the party. Where else would she have gone?

The door opened, making a soft creaking noise as it did and the shock on Alycia’s face was obvious. She was not expecting the blonde to be the one on the other side of the door when she opened it.

It wasn’t her place to start first, so Alycia stayed quiet. She had changed out of her dress and now was wearing black sweat pants that hung low on her hips and a grey tank top that didn’t quite cover her flat stomach all the way.

Eliza opened her mouth to say something, her eyes immediately dropping to the exposed skin and she closed her mouth again. Fuck. Blue eyes met green, and she took a deep breath, trying to think of where to beginning.

“I’m sorry,” She said, her voice really quiet as she watched Alycia lean on the door frame, her arms crossed but her eyes soft. A small, barely visible smile made her lips curve upwards. 

“I don’t know why I was so upset. I just.. I felt like it was too good to be true, and then it was. I thought we would have more time than this. The truth of the matter is, is I really like you. I’ve liked you for a long time, and I guess my emotions just got the best of me,” She paused to take in the look of Alycia’s face. Her smile was still soft, but it was larger now. Her hair fell around one shoulder, and her eyes never left Eliza’s. “I just.. I think I’ve been falling for you for a while now and that shit scares me,” She finished, her voice barely a whisper.

Alycia stood there a moment longer, not sure what she wanted to say back until she realized she didn’t want to say anything at all. She just wanted to kiss her, and that’s exactly what she did. Lifting herself off the doorframe, she took a step towards Eliza, placed her hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. 

This wasn’t like the first one, though. This one wasn’t soft and tentative, unsure of each other. No. It had been the kiss she had been waiting for ever since she began falling for Clarke as Lexa. It was around that time she began falling for Eliza as Alycia. The kiss was full of passion, not carefully calculated. Their lips were soft against one another, but they pressed hard against each other, not wanting there to be any space left untouched. This wasn’t gonna be the last time this would happen. They needed each other. It was hard to breathe without the other by their side.

Breaking the kiss, Alyica tucked a piece of Eliza’s hair behind her hear. “Thank you for not letting me leave without saying goodbye..” She said, trailing off as she watched Eliza’s eyes never leave her lips as she spoke. “I’m falling for you too,” She added, pulling the blonde into her room and shutting the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, I really can't tell you how much it means to me. Smut is coming in the next chapter. I'm getting a lot done a lot faster than I expected, so it's possible I will post more than twice a week <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically all smut, but with feelings so there's some fluff in it too ;)

Eliza was pulled into Alycia’s room rather quickly, the door securely closing behind them. It was a large room, The CW only providing top notch rooms in top notch hotels for their highest rating shows. 

 

Twisting the lock above the handle of the door before latching the swing bolt, Alycia turned around and looked at the girl who had come to reconcile with her. It was obvious that she had a few too many drinks, and a light laugh rolled off Alycia’s lips. It was the kind of laugh that could make time stop. 

 

The second she had been casted into The 100, Alycia could instantly tell it was a tight group of people. She had watched the blonde girl who laughed with her crew constantly. She had joined much later than the people who were around her age, but Lindsey had instantly pulled her in to the group, making her feel welcomed. She hadn’t got to bond much with Eliza for a while, but the two always caught each other’s eyes from across any room they were in. She had always had an eye for the blonde aussie, but they hadn’t really connected until they first started filming together. Almost instantly there were fireworks.

 

Every time they touched, it felt like fire, and every time she heard Eliza laugh, it gave her butterflies. She was sure it was her favorite sound in the world. It was so easy to fall in love with Eliza. She was gorgeous, and had such a beautiful spirit. They could talk for hours on end about nothing at all and Alycia wouldn’t have a single complaint in the world. 

 

But the way she was looking at her now was breathtaking. Alycia could barely breath as she watched her bottom lip disappear behind her teeth and her eyes trail over her body. She never felt so watched, so appreciated, so small and so large at the same time. It was the sensation of floating all over again, but in a way she hadn’t felt before. No girl had made her feel this way before - much less a guy. This was pure, raw, and real. This was it.

 

It was Eliza who moved first, but Alycia met her halfway. It didn’t take long for their lips to find each other again, but it moved a lot quicker than before. The light swipe of a tongue had Alyca allowing her to explore. They fought for dominance briefly, but she backed down and let Eliza win for the time being. A laugh unexpectedly caused Alycia to pull away, and smile into another kiss. It wasn’t questioned because Eliza knew how she was feeling. Pure bliss.

 

Eliza wasn’t close to being sober, but the kiss pulled her to reality. The feeling of one of Alycia’s hands on the small of her back and the other one running fingers through her hair was the only thing keeping her grounded. She bit down on Alycia’s bottom lip, tugging at it before the brunette took charge once more.

 

She could feel herself getting wetter as they stumbled down the hallway leading to the bedroom. Pushing open the doors, she fell with her back to the bed as her other half landed softly on top of her. 

 

They needed each other. This wasn’t a question, or an option. This was totally and completely necessary. Their kisses became rough, but it was Alycia who broke the kiss to trail down Eliza’s neck. She traced her jawline with kisses before searching for her sweet spot. It took a few seconds, but when she heard Eliza gasp underneath her she began to suck on the spot. 

 

Eliza’s breathing picked up as heat began to run along her core. Alycia swiped her tongue over the mark she had left to soothe it. Eliza was hers, and she intended to leave the unspoken words visible for the others to see.

 

Her lips found their way back to Eliza’s as she pulled the girl up, unzipping her dress before kicking off her shoes. Eliza took the chance as an opportunity to return the favor, peppering light, feathery kisses down her neck before nipping at her collarbone. She was thankful the only item of clothing Alycia had on was a tank top, but even that was too much.

 

Eliza had to stand to be able to slip out of her dress, and that sight took Alycia’s breath away. Her eyes watched the dress fall limply to the ground, and just the sight of Eliza standing in front of her in nothing but her underwear was enough to send a familiar heat straight to her core. “God, you're so fucking beautiful,” She breathed, her green eyes trailing her body once more before meeting comforting blue.

 

The smile on Eliza’s face was unmistakable as she watched Alycia take in every inch of her. She had always felt self conscious under everyone's eyes, especially undressed, until now. She felt nothing but safety and worthiness when Alycia looked at her, and that fact alone made her heart feel like it was gonna explode. She felt cool fingers wrap around her waist as Alycia pulled her on to her lap.

 

Straddling the brunette, she placed a long, lingering kisses onto her pink lips. Her hands trailed down Alycia’s sides, landing to where her fingers toyed with the hem of her tank top. They had slowed down, wanting to take the time to appreciate every inch of the other’s body. The kiss had to be broken as Eliza pulled off the grey tank top. Reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, Eliza tossed the unnecessary item to the side and looked at Alycia with eyes full of love and hunger. Returning the favor, Alycia quickly undid and tossed aside the blonde’s bra before Eliza pushed her backwards onto the bed.

 

Their breaths were heavy as their breasts were pushed together. Meeting each other’s lips, Alycia ran her tongue across Eliza’s teeth, practically begging for entrance as the blonde’s hands began to wander. Stopping them on the sides of her stomach, she lowered her kisses without hesitation, not allowing Alycia to get the taste inside her mouth she knew she wanted. Instead, she alternated between kissing and sucking down Alycia’s neck, stopping to pay extra attention to where her neck met her shoulder. Again, she drizzled kisses across her collarbone, causing a soft moan to escape Alycia’s lips. It was quiet and unsure, breathy and tentative, but it was so beautiful. 

 

Eliza intended to kiss every god damn inch of her body. They needed to make up for so much lost time, but when she heard a soft whine above her she could tell Alycia was getting needy. 

 

She kissed her way to one of her breasts, running her tongue over a hard nipple before rolling it delicately in her fingers, giving the other one the attention of her mouth. This time the gasp wasn't so quiet. It was intense and throaty as Alycia tangled her fingers in Eliza’s hair, egging her on.

 

She flicked her tongue over the hard bud, attempting to ignore the pooling wetness between her thighs. Unfortunately, both parties still had on their underwear- and Alycia still had her pants. They were both getting needier, their breaths becoming shallow pants as she explored Alycia’s body. Running her tongue down her stomach, she left a hickey on her hip bone before slowly pulling off the black sweats that confined the girl.

 

Alycia aided in this, wiggling her hips to release the stuffy clothing. This left her long legs bare, and the sight made Eliza’s mouth water as she held back a moan of her own. “Jesus,” she whispered, refraining from cursing just yet. 

 

She went back to kissing her hips and the faint outline of a V tracing down to where she needed Eliza the most right now. Using her teeth, the blonde grasped the lacey underwear and tugged them down her long, smooth legs. 

 

Eliza traced kisses along her inner thighs, causing her to gasp and softly moan. It turned into a pleading whimper as her tongue touched every part of her except  _ the _ part of her that was necessary. 

 

“Eliza,” She said, her voice shaking as she whispered the quiet plea for contact. The sound caused a shiver to go down her spine, and increase the need for a girl. She was practically dripping at this point, and she could see Alycia was too. Holding her hips to the bed, Eliza slid her tongue between her folds, causing Alycia’s back lift off the bed as she tried to roll her hips into the feeling. 

 

Eliza made swift movements, savoring the sweet, salty, mouthwatering taste as she licked along the length of the Alycia’s pussy. The brunette’s fists grabbed at the bedsheets, trying to hold back her moans. She was succeeding until Eliza’s tongue flicked over her swollen clit. A loud, breathtaking moan caused her to throw her head back and lace her fingers in blonde hair. Eliza loved that sound, and wanted to hear more of it, so she began sucking on her clit. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Alycia moaned, her hips bucking involuntarily to meet Eliza’s tongue. Slowly, she slid one finger between her legs and into her wet pussy. She curled her finger before pulling it back, making Alycia gasp for air. She felt a tug on her hair, urging her to keep going. She made the soft movement a few more times before adding a second finger. Her tongue still flicked over her clit, drawing incoherent patterns of love on Alycia’s core. 

 

She could feel Alycia beginning to tighten, signaling she was coming close. She sped up her movements, curling her fingers in attempts to find her sweet spot while Alycia was slowly beginning to lose herself above her. Her moans were coming in steadily and she was no longer encouraging Eliza by gripping her hair, she was holding her firmly in place, pushing her towards her center. 

 

It was working, she was so close. “ _ Eliza _ ,” Alycia cried, her moans filling the room. The blonde’s tongue flicked rapidly over her clit and she twisted her fingers in the exact position they needed to be to cause Alycia’s back to arch off the bed once more, her hips rolling as she again grasped the bed sheets for help. Her head was tossed back, and her mouth opened in a silent cry as she came, only moaning Eliza’s name after the first big wave hit. Blue eyes watched from underneath eyelashes, and Eliza thrusted her hips in attempt to gain any sort of friction where she desperately needed it now after watching her lover cum. 

 

Her tongue slowed, making soothing movements as she cleaned Alycia’s mess. She was back down to one finger as Alycia finished riding out her orgasm, and she finally pulled away to find the brunette coming back to reality. 

 

“Holy fuck,” Alycia breathed, watching as Eliza stuck the two fingers inside of her mouth and closed her eyes, savoring the taste once more. Green eyes went from bliss to pure black hunger after watching that. 

 

Eliza giggled and squirmed up to straddle her hips, still in her underwear, but Alycia could feel the wetness on her stomach through the cloth. Eliza’s tongue swept across her bottom lip before she bit down on it, leaning forward to kiss Alycia. There was no hesitation as the brunette took charge, grabbing Eliza’s ass which caused her to gasp. She took the opportunity to swipe her tongue inside of her mouth where she was able to taste herself.

 

Alycia traced Eliza’s skin and the blonde sighed into her mouth. Running her hands down her sides, she stopped to fondle at her boobs while Eliza began grinding down on her stomach. She let out a soft moan, and Alycia’s long fingers slid the soiled underwear off her, the blonde kicking it off of one foot before grinding on the brunette’s hips. She let out a low moan when she finally gained the friction she desired. 

 

Eliza bent down, tugging on Alycia’s earlobe as she whispered, “I need you,” before kissing the spot just beneath her ear.

 

Alycia’s green eyes were nearly pure black now as she grabbed the girl’s hips and yanked her up her body. “Ride my face,” She said suddenly, surprising Eliza.

 

“What?” She stammered, not expecting such a sudden burst.

 

“Ride. My. Face.” Alycia demanded, not leaving her another choice. Eliza bit her lip, getting even more turned on by her sudden dominance. Positioning herself above Alycia quickly, she slowly lowered herself onto the awaiting lips. 

 

Immediately, Alycia’s tongue swiped out, tasting her sweetness which caused Eliza to gasp and rock her hips down hard. It didn't effect the other girl, though. She wanted nothing more desperately than to taste the actress she had been swooning over for almost a year now. The woman who had become her best friend was finally where she wanted her. Nights of sharing the same bed and barely touching was painful. Now she would devote herself only to pleasuring her like it was the last thing she’d do. If she died tomorrow she’d be happy.

 

Eliza’s fingers tangled in Alycia’s locks as she flicked and dipped her tongue into the blonde’s wetness. Eliza had gotten herself close watching Alycia cum, and then grinding on her hip, but when Alycia held her hips and she rocked her onto her tongue, she knew it wasn't gonna take long for her to unravel. 

 

“Oh, fuck.  _ Fuck!”  _ Eliza moaned, her movements staggering as Alycia’s tongue flicked over her clit a few times before slipping back into her. “Oh yeah, Alycia. Don't stop!” She ordered, and Alycia didn't intend to. She grabbed the inside of Eliza’s thighs, using a long finger to rub her clit rapidly while she flicked her tongue in and out of her.

 

That caused her to lose it. “ _ Alycia!”  _ Eliza yelled, followed by a line of “fuck”s while she convulsed over the girl’s face. Alycia didn't stop, though. She kept the pace which caused Eliza to roll right through to a second orgasm. She began smirking and slowed her tongue while green eyes watched the blonde aussie spasm for the second time. 

 

Eliza came back to earth a few moments later, allowing Alycia to take a second to kiss at her inner thighs, cleaning up what had leaked out before rolling to lay on her back next to the girl. 

 

“Fuck,” Eliza breathed.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Alycia responded with a smirk. She rolled over and slid her toes under her covers before wiggling down underneath them. Eliza quickly followed, both of them turned to look in each other’s eyes.

 

No words were spoken. Just a knowing look as Alycia traced a pattern on Eliza’s side, causing the blonde to laugh lightly. At the sound of that familiar laugh under the familiar feeling of her best friend’s skin, Alycia wiggled closer to Eliza, closing the gap before she kissed her. 

 

Their tastes mingled together. It was soft and passionate. It wasn't two strangers fucking. It wasn't two friends fucking. It was two people who had a bond connecting it stronger. It was filling in missing puzzle pieces. It was them. Raw, pure, loving. Just them in their own little world. It was in that moment that Alycia realized home wasn't her house back in LA. It wasn't her family back in Australia. It was Eliza. Eliza was her home.

 

They had switched positions, their smooth legs tangling together as Alycia took the spot of big spoon. No space was left untouched. They were as close as they could be to each other. Burying her nose into the crook of Eliza’s neck, Alycia closed her eyes. She was just beginning to drift to sleep when she heard a quiet voice.

 

“Please don't leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a lot more than I expected. I just can't stop writing. Chapter six is gonna take me a little longer to post just because it's gonna be so long. Again, any suggestions and comments are appreciated. I love you guys - J


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your support through this! It has really been amazing :) Sorry this chapter took so long to upload, it was just a really long one.

**Chapter 6**

 

“Please don't leave me.” 

 

The words hovered in the room like a weight in the air as Alycia wrapped her arm just that much tighter around her lover. Neither of them knew what else to say, but Eliza turned her body again to face the brunette. It was obvious that her eyes were beginning to water as Alycia ran her hand through her hair, pushing the blonde strands softly into place.

 

“You know-” Alycia started, staring deep into the blue pools she was so fond of before Eliza cut her off, closing her eyes.

 

“I know,” she whispered, shaking her head. She didn't want to come to the reality that Alycia would be leaving hours from now. Burying her head into her partner’s chest, Alycia wrapped her arms around her again, finding comfort in the way their bodies molded together. 

 

“Well, let's not spend our time sleeping then,” Alycia suddenly decided, kissing the blonde head snuggled up to her. “Let's have a mini party. Just you and me. We can order room service and watch movies, and stay up all night until..” She paused, knowing that if she said it, it may cause Eliza to boil over and cry.

 

Lifting up her head, she nodded as a hopeful smile crossed her face. “Yeah, I’d love that,” Eliza said quietly, trying to quickly brush away the tear that streaked down her face.

 

Alycia swore she could almost feel her heart crack. Her face took on a look of love and sympathy, as she kissed Eliza’s cheek. The blonde’s eyes fluttered closed once more, and she sniffed softly. She could taste the salt from the tear that stained the older woman’s face. 

 

“Everything's gonna be alright,” She promised, kissing her forehead, then her nose, each cheek and then finally her mouth. Eliza visibly relaxed at each kiss, sinking into the one that touched her lips. God, she had never felt like this before with anyone. 

 

They kissed for a few more seconds, neither girl eager to take it any further. They just wanted each other. Plain and simple. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Alycia ran her thumb across Eliza’s cheek, ushering away another stray tear. “Come on. You pick the movie, I’ll get the snacks,” She prompted, not wanting to see her cry.

 

Eliza nodded, sitting up as she watched Alycia roll out of bed. Rummaging through her packed bag, she pulled out her white and black flannel, throwing that and a pair of underwear on before finding a large t-shirt to give Eliza. 

 

Throwing a grin over her shoulder, she threw the shirt and Eliza squealed, not expecting the clothes to come flying at her face so fast.

 

She looked again, finding a clean pair of underwear to toss at the blonde before grabbing her laptop from the side table. Placing it next to Eliza as the woman wiggled into the clothes she was given, Alycia quickly typed her password and left it open for her to choose a movie. 

 

Opening the drawer on the bedside table, she rummaged through it before pulling out a menu. There were sections for drinks, salads, dinners and desserts. She chewed her lip thoughtfully. Honestly, she wasn't that hungry. Eliza didn’t seem to be too drunk anymore, and when she turned to look at her, she caught the blonde staring at her, throwing a cheeky grin when she knew she had been caught. 

 

“Pick a movie, perv,” Alycia laughed, walking over to flop on the empty space beside her in the bed when Eliza pulled the laptop onto her legs.

 

Eliza giggled, biting her lip as Alycia sat next to her and crisscrossed her legs. “I’m the perv?” She asked, bumping her shoulder into her playfully, “You're the one who didn't give me any pants.”

 

“I didn't want you in pants,” Alycia winked, leaning down to place a smiling kiss on Eliza’s lips.

 

She giggled and pushed the brunette off her playfully. She turned her attention to looking for a show or movie on Netflix they could watch, when Alycia made a dissatisfied noise. 

 

“What if I just order some hot chocolate and then I can go down to the vending machine and buy popcorn and candy,” She suggested, raising her eyebrows to look at Eliza who nodded in agreement without taking her eyes off the screen.

 

Alycia smiled to herself, getting up to go slide a pair of shorts on before dialing the number for room service and ordering two hot chocolates. Pulling out her wallet, she grabbed a few singles and began walking toward the door. “Don't miss me too much,” She teased Eliza.

 

“Oh, I won't even know you're gone,” She played back, blowing a kiss and winking at the gorgeous woman. 

 

When the door shut behind Alycia, she leaned against the bed frame and covered her face with her hands. She could feel herself blushing. None of this felt real, and she couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off of her face. She had just had the most mind blowing sex with literally the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Alycia felt unreal to her. It all was so amazing. The only difficult part was that they would soon be so far apart.

 

The show was filmed in Vancouver, and Alycia would be heading out to LA to film the beginning of season two. The cast for Fear the Walking Dead traveled quite often while filming to have the feel of almost every aspect the show had to offer. The cast and crew of The 100 stayed primarily in one spot to film, but once filming was over they usually stayed five days before flying out to respective homes, they wouldn’t begin filming for another few months.

 

She wondered what would happen when Alycia left. How often would they be able to see each other? Would they even try to keep a relationship going… if that’s what this was. Surely they wouldn’t just drop one another, but the seed of doubt had planted itself in her mind. 

 

She had zoned out, going over the problem in her head and different scenarios that could follow it when she heard the door open. Alycia walked in, obviously struggling to hold all of the items in her arms.

 

“Alright, I got popcorn, M&M’s, reeces cups, skittles and two waters,” She said, looking at each item as she said it, “And the hot chocolate should be here any min-” She paused, seeing the look on Eliza’s face. “Hey, you alright?” She asked, walking down the short hallway to the bed, sloppily dropping everything onto it.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” She lied, putting a smile on her face before sitting up. She had abandoned her search for a movie, but as soon as the spotlight was on her, it seemed like the most interesting thing there was.

 

“No you’re not,” Alycia replied, sitting down next to the blonde, resting her hand on her back that was hunched over the computer. When she didn’t get a reply, she pressed more. “Talk to me…”

 

“I just-” She stopped, looking over at the woman who she had grown so fond of. She knew she couldn’t live without her, and tonight might have made things more complicated. “What’s gonna happen when you leave and start filming? Are we still gonna try and make this work… whatever this is?” She asked

 

Alycia let out a soft sigh, a small smile playing with her lips. “Whatever this is will stay whatever this is. I would never want to stop talking to you. Yeah it’s gonna suck, because I like you a lot but I mean… there’s skype, and facetime, and we already text all the time,” She offered, hoping this made Eliza feel better. “I don’t know what I would do without you. Even if all of this hadn’t happened, you’ve become one of my closest friends and a little distance isn’t going to change that.”

 

She was blushing again, her eyes finding comfort in the sea of green she was staring so lovingly into. She couldn’t have found a better human on the planet than the one sitting next to her right now. “I’m so fucking into you,” She laughed, searching those green eyes for anything but purity without any luck.

 

Alycia grinned. Eliza’s laugh was like music to her ears, and she just had to lean in and kissed the girl. She could never get tired of that. She was a bit surprised when she felt Eliza’s tongue graze her lip, and smiled, pulling back to switch sides before kissing her again. Their tongues clashed, hungry for the taste of one another. 

 

Sliding the computer off of her lap, Eliza pulled Alycia closer to her before laying her back flat on the bed. Her hands rested on either side of the younger woman’s cheeks, deepening the kiss as they made out.

 

Alycia leaned over her, swiping her tongue in her mouth before changing positions again. Each time she did, the kiss deepened that much more. Sucking on Eliza’s bottom lip, she lightly grasped it with her teeth and pulled, knowing the blonde liked to tease her by doing the same thing. It worked, causing Eliza to softly groan at the action. Diving into another kiss, she opened her mouth when she heard a knock on the door.

 

“Room service!” Called a muffled voice. Alycia groaned, but not in the kind of way Eliza wanted to hear. Slowly, she broke the kiss and ran a hand through the blonde hair she loved so dearly. Their eyes searched each other for a moment, but again, no words had to be passed.

 

Alycia placed another, quick kiss on her lips with a devilish grin before going to answer the door since she was the only one with pants on.

 

Eliza smiled to herself, rubbing her thumb over her lips before deciding to turn the tv on to make more room on the bed. Watching Netflix on Alycia’s laptop was a good idea, but she was sure there was some way to get it on the flat screen of the hotel.

 

Picking up her phone, she sent Lindsey a short text, knowing her costar would pry if she said too much.

 

To: Linds <3 - hey! U can get netflix on the hotel tv’s, right?

 

Hitting send,she rested the laptop on the bedside table as Alycia brought her over a steaming mug of hot cocoa.

 

“I’ll start the popcorn,” Alycia said, handing her the mug with an affectionate look.

 

“Alright, I texted Linds to see if we could pull netflix up on the flatscreen,” She responded, checking her phone to see if she had texted back yet.

 

“Good idea,” Alycia said over her shoulder, placing the bag in the white microwave before coming back to organize the mess she had made. Reaching down, she took a sip of her hot chocolate and it burnt the top of her mouth. “Shit,” She cursed, her face twisting into discomfort. 

 

Eliza laughed, causing Alycia to send a playful glare her way. “Oh, funny, was it?” She asked, narrowing her eyes as she nodded. “We’ll see about that,” She grinned, leaping onto the bed, her legs straddling either side of her unsympathetic ‘friend’. Alycia wiggled her fingers into Eliza’s rib cage, causing her to squeal with laughter.

 

“Still funny?” She asked, her fingers moving quickly to avoid the hands trying to swat her away.

 

Eliza was squirming on the bed, struggling to breathe between laughs. “Okay! Okay! I’m sorry!” She giggled between breaths, trying to wiggle her way out of the attack. “Alycia!” She squealed, not able to control the laughs rolling off of her tongue. 

 

Alycia was laughing too at this point, releasing Eliza from her death grip to sit back on her legs. “You still think it’s funny?” She asked again with a smug look.

 

“No, no!” She said quickly, her laughter slowing now that she had been released. 

 

“Good,” Alycia grinned, hopping off the bed as the timer dinged for the popcorn. Eliza watched her go, sitting up as she caught her breath. Her phone dinged with a reply from Lindsey, and she had to feel around on the bed for it. With no luck, she found it had been knocked onto the floor during their battle.

 

Grabbing her phone, she unlocked it to see three text messages.

 

From Linds <3 - hit the home button on the remote and scroll to the bottom it’s an option.

From Linds <3 - you made up with Alycia, right?

From Linds <3 - is everything okay?

 

She smiled at her phone, quickly typing a reply as Alycia walked back in holding a large purple bowl full of popcorn.

 

To Linds <3 - thank you. I’ll tell you all about it later. <3

 

“You figure it out?” Alycia asked, opening the M&M’s and dumping the family-size pack into the popcorn.

 

“M&M’s in popcorn?” The tone of the question was one of disgust as she looked disapprovingly at the spheres of chocolate nestled in the kernels.

 

“It’s good!” She insisted, holding the bowl out for Eliza grab a hand full. “Here, try it,” She demanded with a nudge.

 

Doubtfully, she grabbed some and popped it into her mouth. Chewing slowly, she let the tastes of sweet and salty mix. She wouldn’t admit it, but it was quite delicious.

 

“Oh gross, terrible!” She exclaimed, though it didn’t seem to be convincing enough since Alycia began to laugh at her.

 

“Shut up, you like it,” Alycia grinned, poking fun as she watched Eliza reach for another hand full. Pointing to her finger, she gasped, “See!”

 

Stuffing it into her mouth quickly, the aussie shook her head, her cheeks puffed out like a hamster. “No! Disgusting,” She mumbled around the food with a small giggle.

 

Suddenly remembering her one job, she looked around for the remote as her phone buzzed again. Turning it on silent, she plugged it into the wall charger and found the remote in the bedside drawer. Pressing home, she found Netflix quite quickly, feeling like an idiot for not having seen it before. 

 

“What kind of movie are you wanting to watch?” She asked Alycia who happened to have a mouth stuffed with popcorn and M&M’s. She just shrugged, not really caring what they watched.

 

“50 First Dates sound okay?” Eliza asked.

 

“Yeah, I really don’t care,” She said, only after she had swallowed what she had been chewing.

 

Hitting play, the two girls pulled the covers up over them, sitting so Alycia’s legs were over Eliza’s. Reaching over to grab her hot chocolate which had cooled down by that time, Alycia took a long sip and savored the taste. It was overflowing with whipped cream which she quickly licked off of her top lip. “Mmm,” She grinned, satisfied with the taste.

 

Seeing her take a swig made Eliza want some as well. Reaching over, she took a sip out of her respective cup. Whipped cream got on her nose and lip, but her tongue only swiped over her upper lip.

 

Holding back giggle, Alycia bit her lip and stared at the white smudge on the blonde’s nose. Eliza looked over at her, confused on what she looked so amused about.

 

“What?” She asked, shoving her leg with a smile.

 

“What? Nothing,” Alycia said with a shit-eating grin.

 

Sticking out her bottom lip, she looked at her with round, blue puppy eyes. “Just tell me.”

 

“You have a little somethin’ on your nose,” She laughed.

 

Eliza’s face reddened, and she lifted a hand to wipe it off, but Alycia caught it before it got there.

 

“I’ll get it,” She smirked. Her first kiss landed on Eliza’s jaw, the second on the other side, the third on her left cheekbone, the fourth on her right cheek, the fifth on her nose (taking the whipped cream with it), and the sixth on her lips.

 

Suddenly she wasn’t hungry at all. She wasn’t thirsty, and she didn’t care about the movie. She just wanted to kiss her. It was very obvious the feeling was reciprocated as Eliza quickly switched their positions to straddle the brunette. 

 

Opening her mouth, she let Alycia take charge rather quickly. The kisses were intense and passionate, long and drawn out. It took her breath away and she felt like her heart was about to explode out of her chest. This was all she had ever wanted.

 

Alycia’s hands slid up behind Eliza, firmly grabbing her ass which caused her to squeak with surprise into her mouth. Swiping her tongue around her mouth, Alycia decided she didn’t want to be on the bottom anymore. Quickly, she flipped them again to where she was straddling Eliza. She began grinding her hips down, causing the blonde to lose her breath into the kiss as she gasped.

 

Alycia’s mouth moved once more to kiss at her neck, causing the other girl to moan. Fuck, she loved that sound. She began sucking a spot at her collarbone as she slid her hand down to Eliza’s boob. Squeezing it in her hand, she rolled the nipple underneath her thumb as she kept sucking. This caused the older girl to moan again, biting her lip hard to try and keep quiet.

 

Sliding her hands down a little more, Alycia slid her long fingers into Eliza’s panties and slowly rubbed the outside of her lips. She was getting wet seeing the way the blonde reacted to the touches, and she could feel just how much she was enjoying it too.

 

Slowly, she slipped one finger inside of her, causing Eliza to inhale sharply. Alycia returned her kisses to her lips, feeling the vibration of her moan as she began to finger her. Eliza’s hands slid underneath Alycia’s flannel, her nails digging into her skin as she added a second finger.

 

Pulling away from the kiss, Alycia’s eyes traveled over Eliza’s face as she watched her being pleasured. The blonde’s head was tilted back slightly, her eyes closed and her mouth open as she moaned. “Fuck, ri-ight there,” She moaned, her voice breaking as Alycia kissed and licked at her jawline. 

 

Shifting her hand, she began fingering her more quickly. Lifting up her thumb, she circled it around her clit, causing Eliza to gasp and buck her hips up. 

 

She loved the sound and feeling of the blonde rocking her hips to her movements, so Alycia didn’t stop. She began to grind onto Eliza’s leg, gasping at the feeling the friction gave her.

 

Eliza began panting. Her thrusts becoming uneven as Alycia sped up her fingers, curling them like she had done for her, her thumb rolling the swollen bud rhythmically. 

 

Her body contracted, and she buried her face into the crook of Alycia’s neck as she came. Biting down on the skin, she raked her fingers down her back as her body spasmed. A roll of loud but muffled moans came strewing out of her mouth as she left red streaks down Alycia’s back.

 

The sight made Alycia want to cum, but she held off. She moaned, watching Eliza cum so hard. It was so fucking sexy. Pulling her fingers out, she stuck them in her mouth, swirling her tongue around them. God, she loved that taste.

 

Once Eliza was to her senses again, she immediately pulled the shorts Alycia had on off of her and stuck her hand in her underwear. She didn’t even bother fingering her because the first time they had sex she noticed Alycia seemed to enjoy clit stimulation more. Sliding her fingers her juices, she got them wet before rubbing the brunette’s clit with her first and middle finger rapidly. 

 

Alycia’s hips bucked and she gasped, hiding her face in Eliza’s shoulder as she rocked with the movement. She moaned into her body, and Eliza changed her mind, deciding to slid her fingers into her. Moving them quickly, she could feel Alycia beginning to clench around them. Moving back to her clit, she rubbed it again before pressing down. It caused the younger girl to lurch, her hips thrusting as she came and rode her orgasm out on Eliza’s fingers. 

 

“God,” Eliza breathed. She loved having the ability to make her come undone so quickly.

 

Alycia breathed heavily, trying to come back to her senses quickly. Turning her head, she placed a soft kiss on Eliza’s neck before blindly finding her lips. 

 

Their kisses were soft but deep as they used each other as their outlets to regain their energy. 

 

“That was amazing,” Alycia grinned and rolled off of Eliza. She turned around, adjusting the pillows so she could prop herself against the headboard.

 

“You’re amazing,” Eliza sighed, snuggling closer to Alycia with her head on her chest and her arm draped over her body.

 

She began stroking her hair, not even paying attention to the movie as she watched her breathe. Alycia didn’t know she could feel this way about anyone, and yet she did. Checking her phone, she saw that it was already almost 2:30am. Her heart sank. She would have to leave around 5:00am to give herself enough time to finish packing and get to the airport.

 

Absentmindedly, her fingers worked their way through the blonde waves affectionately as she stared down at her. This had no doubt been the best night of her life. Just being around Eliza gave her a high, but having sex with Eliza was the best thing in the fucking world.

 

On the other hand, Eliza’s blue eyes were locked on the tv screen, but she was more focused on Alycia’s heartbeat. She listened to the soothing sound as she stroked her fingers slowly across her exposed stomach. The movie was just background noise. All they really wanted was each other.

 

***

 

They didn’t mean for it to happen, but they both ended up drifting off to sleep when Alycia’s phone began to ring loudly, startling them both awake.

 

“Shit,” Alycia groaned, rubbing her eyes as Eliza sat up next to her. She looked over at her phone to see it was her alarm she had set earlier for 5:00.

 

It only took Eliza seconds to come to the realization of what this meant, and she felt her heart sink. “You have to go, don’t you?” She asked, her voice very small.

 

Alycia looked into the blue eyes that could stop time itself and nodded sadly. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other before Alycia had to face the fact that she had to go. She stood, picking up Eliza’s dress from off the floor, she laid it on the bed by the blonde before picking up some of the clothes she had discarded earlier. Putting them back into her open suitcase, she took off the flannel and snapped her bra back on before putting on a large sweatshirt and black leggings.

 

“Don’t go,” Eliza said, her voice strained as she found the courage to utter the words again. She had moved to the edge of the bed, her eyes cast on the floor, too embarrassed to meet Alycia’s. 

 

The brunette turned around, running a hand through her hair before squatting down between Eliza’s legs, holding her face lovingly in her hands.

 

“Hey,” She whispered soothingly, and when she still didn’t get the eye contact she wanted, she repeated herself again, and it worked. “Hey, it’ll be alright. We will find a way to make this work, I promise you,” She said, though there was an edge of doubt in her mind she would never even think to express to Eliza. 

 

Suddenly, Alycia’s eyes began to water, and she broke in an instant. It wasn’t expected, and she was quite surprised that it happened, but it did. She began to cry- trying to hide her face quickly- but damn it she had made Eliza look at her which meant she had seen.

 

She was beginning to calm down by the soothing tone of Alycia’s voice, but when it cracked and she began to cry, Eliza realized she had been an asshole again. She shouldn’t have expected Alycia to be the strong one. She was the one who had to leave the show, Eliza was staying with her friends while Alycia had to go back to a different show. She was the one leaving Eliza, and she just realized that it was harder for the brunette then it was for her.

 

She reached out to touch Alycia’s arm, but she pulled away and got up, pacing over to the other side of the room. Wiping her tears off with the back of her hand, she looked to the ceiling to try and compose herself.

 

“Alycia,” Eliza said, standing up to follow her. When she got no response, she placed her hands on her shoulders, making the other girl turn around. “Hey,” She said, wanting to comfort the brunette. “It’s gonna be okay. You said so yourself. I’m sorry I was being difficult,” She soothed, stroking the stunning girl’s cheek to brush away a tear. “We will figure this out. We’ll stay out of the media and make sure no one knows but our closest friends, okay? We can do this. Facetime, Skype. We will text all the time. If you want this to work as much as I do, we can do it, Alycia.”

 

Sniffling again, Alycia gave a soft smile, nodding as she watched the way Eliza comforted her. “I want this to work more than anything,” She said quietly.

 

“It will work then. I promise,” She murmured, pulling Alycia into a tight hug. She felt long arms hold her tightly and she knew it would be the last time she felt that for a while. Taking a deep breath, she tucked her nose into Alycia’s shoulder, taking in her smell before she had to go. She wanted to remember everything.

 

“Here,” Alycia said, pulling away to dig in her bad. She pulled out a red sweatshirt she had gotten a few years back. The edges of the sleeves were a little tattered, but she had worn it a few days ago so it held her smell. “Keep this until we see each other again,” She smiled. It was her way of promising there would be an again.

 

Eliza smiled and nodded. “Oh, and here’s your things back,” She laughed, pulling off the shirt and underwear, handing them to Alycia to put in her bag. She didn’t have a keepsake to offer her like the younger woman had, but a mischievous grin slid onto her face as she picked up her underwear from earlier off of the ground and tucked them into Alycia’s bag before reaching for her dress. “For safe keeping,” She winked, placing a kiss on her cheek.

 

Alycia grinned, watching as Eliza put on her dress. She helped her zip the back without even being asked. The bubble where it was just them in their own world was going to pop in the next few minutes. She turned around to zip her bag, tossing it over her shoulder before meeting Eliza’s eyes. They both knew what this meant. 

 

Green eyes flickered down as her phone buzzed, looking to see that her manager had texted her.

 

M - Limo is outside

 

Alycia sighed. She had already packed everything else before Eliza had made her surprise appearance. “This is my que,” She said, trying to put on a smile though she dreaded what came next.

 

“It will work,” Eliza promised, wrapping her arms around her again, and she felt Alycia nod against her shoulder.

 

Alycia smiled and tried to hold back her tears unsuccessfully. Eliza did the same. Tears stained both of their cheeks, and when they pulled back they giggled at each other.

 

“Big babies we are, eh?” Alycia mused, placing a kiss on Eliza’s lips before she got a chance to answer.    
  


“For sure,” The blonde mumbled through the kiss, a smile playing on her lips as she felt lips press hard against hers. 

 

Alycia’s phone began ringing with a call from her manager, so she had to pull back. She knew she was going to get yelled at, so silencing her phone, she quickly kissed Eliza’s lips. “Until we meet again,” She grinned.

 

“Shut up, idiot,” Eliza laughed, kissing her again. And then another time for safe keeping. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your limo.”

 

Once they left the hotel room, there was no more touching for them. Paparazzi was everywhere. Stepping into the elevator, they stole a few quick kisses since it was empty. 

 

The doors slid open, and a large black limo waited in front of the doors of the hotel. Alycia’s manager got out of the car, waving at her to hurry before they missed the plane.

 

“Text me as soon as you get there,” Eliza said, her eyes swimming with nothing but affection for Alycia as she nodded.

 

“Of course. Be safe. Have fun. I’ll see you soon,” The brunette smiled. The hardest part was not kissing her again. 

 

She turned and walked out to the limo, glancing over her shoulder at Eliza who stood in the middle of the hotel lobby barefoot, holding her high heels in her hands as she smiled at Alycia.

 

She handed her bags to the driver and ducked her head into the back of the vehicle, waving to Eliza through the tinted windows as her door was shut for her.

 

Eliza blew her a kiss. She knew it was risky but she didn’t care. She stood there and watched it drive off, feeling frozen as it did. It made her want to cry again but she couldn’t stop smiling. Alycia was hers. The last night had been more than she could have ever dreamed of. It was magical and so perfect. She jumped as her phone buzzed. Sliding it open, she read:

 

From Alycia xx - I miss you already. Fuck.

 

She giggled and made her way back into the elevator, pressing the round number 6 to head to Lindsey’s room.

 

To Alycia xx - I miss you more. Has anyone told you how beautiful your smile is?

 

Arriving on the floor, she headed to Lindsey’s room and pulled out the key her friend had given her. She heard her phone buzz again.

 

From Alycia xx - my smile? Yours could stop wars. 

 

She could feel herself blushing as she opened the door. A wave of sounds hit her as she opened the door. Moans.

 

She quickly looked up from her phone to meet Lindsey’s eyes. Devon was hovering over her, pounding into her hard. They both screamed and she raced out the door, shutting it tightly behind her. Instantly she began laughing and raced down the hallway to the elevator.

 

To Alycia xx - YOULL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST WALKED IN ON HAHA

 

She retreated to her own room and shut the door. Eliza didn’t fall asleep until Alycia told her her flight had taken off and she had to go into airplane mode. Even then, she slept with her phone close to her body and her ringer all the way up in case she got a text from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to read the part two (a bit more smutty, still very fluffy) it is now up on my page! "An Eternity Spent In Your Arms Still Wouldn't Be Long Enough"


End file.
